At present newspapers are wrapped in a machine which applies a paper band around the middle of the newspaper, the band being adhered to itself by an adhesive. However during periods of inclement weather or when the newspaper is delivered by being thrown onto a wet lawn or garden, or wet path, the newspaper rapidly absorbs the moisture from the rain and from the wet areas on which it is lying. Thus this is very inconvenient to the householder and the newspaper has to be carefully unwrapped and dried before it is able to be read conveniently.
Australian Pat. No. 239865 discloses a machine for the wrapping of articles, such as bread or the like, the articles being moved and wrapped, the invention relating to the feed control of the wrapping material.
Australian Patent specification No. 13107/66 relates to a newspaper rolling and wrapping machine having a narrow paper web retained in position by adhesive to maintain the paper in a rolled condition.
It is an object of this invention to provide a wrapping machine which will provide a weather proof covering for the newspaper.
It is a further object of this invention to provide the wrapping or covering which will cover the entire outer surface of the rolled newspaper and which remains in place without the application of any adhesive or the like.